A not so simple study session
by A.N.T Farm Lover 205
Summary: Adam comes over to Echo's for a study session. I do not own Mr.Young! Let me know in the reviews if I should do more like this or if I should. Move them on the relationship go out dating etc.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place when the gang is in college and Adam is a college professor.

So Echo ill be at your house tomorrow by 6 to tutor you on today's lecture.  
Echo's house 5:30 pm  
As Adam approached the door he noticed that the door was opened ajar and went in to make sure all was ok. As he approached the stairs he heard moans coming from upstairs and rushed up to see if anything was wrong. Adam opened Echo's bedroom door ever so slightly that she couldn't here and that only he could see her and that she couldn't see him. And what he saw and heard shocked him. As she was. Masturbating to him. "Ohh Adam oh ya fuck me fuck me in my tight little pussy fuck me ohh I'm so close harder make me cum on that big rock hard dick of yours and with that she came hard on her fingers and began to suck them dry. As he began to back up he heard the hallway carpet squeak and made a dash for the front door. And after he made it to the front door he closed the door and rang the doorbell. Coming Adam! Echo said sti slightly exhausted from her little "session". After about a minute she came down and opened the door. Hey Adam your early. Yeah I just wanted to be here early for our sexy session. I mean study session. Ohh ok. She said a little worried. So shall we study? She said guiding him to her large lazy boy couch.  
After about half an hour of learning about genes. Echo asked Adam, so did you enjoy the show? What Adam said obviously caught off guard. Ohh come on! Echo said. I know you saw me masturbating earlier. Well... Adam said. But before he could finish Echo put her lips to his and started passionately kissing him. Adam then began engaging in their make out session and wrapped his arms around her. Then she pulled away and noticed his erection. Well Mr. Young someone is excited! she said in a seducing tone. As she took off her shirt and bra all in one swift motion and then yanked off her pants revealing tat she had no underwear. She then got in between his legs and took both hands and began to take off his pants and boxers revealing a 10 inch dick that slapped her in the face. She then looked up. And with an approving nod from Adam began to kiss the his head and lick up his pre-cum. Ohh Echo was all that Adam could say. She then began to lower her mouth onto his shaft to try to deepthroat him. But to no avail only got 7 inches. She than took her mouth off and began to lick the rest all the way around. Echo I'm cumming she than took her right hand and began to jerk him off saying its ok I want all of your sweet juices on my face and then continued to jerk him off until he shot 6 Long streams of semen onto her awaiting face. 1 hitting her ear two hitting her nose and three she caught in her mouth and swallowed it all. Now Mr. Young we're going to switch roles I'm going to be the teacher and you the student and for your first assignment I want you to successfully transport a mouthful of my cum from my pussy to your mouth and into mine all with out the use of your hands. And with that Adam dragged his teeth from her neck to her right breast making sure to use his tongue give them a thorough once over. Then began to drag his tongue down to her stomach and then and stopped and placed his teeth at her entrance making her complain. Adam! Adam! He then took his tongue and licked the outside lips of her pussy and then used his teeth to slowly peel back the layers of her center making her buck her thighs hitting him in the face multiple times with her center trying to get his tongue into her pussy. Then seeing as she had enough he placed his tongue into her vagina and jammed it in and out back aNd fourth making sure no area went unchecked. Then after about 5 minutes of eating her out Echo began to scream at the top of her lungs Adam I'm cumming I'm cumming! Then she bucked her hips and came hard into his mouth overflowing it. As he trailed his way up he intentionally dropped little drops of her cum onto her stomach breasts until finally he slowly dripped her film into Echo's horny awaiting mouth. After savoring her cum she swallowed it and said mmmm I taste good! Now for your next assignment you are to Make me cum using the rock hard cock of yours. Then he used the head of his shaft to rub the cum he dripped from earlier and rubbed it gently around in circles around each tit and slid it in between her breasts and began to move it up and down stimulating her already wet pussy making her moan in pleasure and scream in need for cock in her tight virgin pussy. Adam take me now! Now now Adam said playfully is that any way to respect your teacher. Mr. Young I need you big thick cock in my tight pussy now! Please. She said in a begging tone. Alright then he centered his head with her entrance and then rammed her pussy breaking her wall on the first strike. Auuuugggghhhhh. Echo cried in pain. Then after a few more pumps she started to moan in pleasure. Auughhhhh fuck me Adam fuck your little student I'm such a slut aren't I Adam seducing my teacher and making him fuck me. Then Adam turned them around so that her ass was facing him and then began to spank her. Oh spank your slut soank me hard I've been a bad girl having my teacher take my virginity aren't I bad.  
Spank  
Spank  
Spank ohh  
Then she cried Adam I'm cumming then before she could climax Adam pulled out and jammed three fingers into her entrance and finger fucked her. Ohh Adam ohh fuck I'm cumming then she came hard onto his hand. After she came Adam jammed his dick back into her pussy using her juices as lining before he put it in her ass. Catching her off guard and making her squeal. After fucking her ass he finally said Echo I'm cumming ok Adam cum in my ass. Then with that he came into her sweet perky ass ad. Then pulled out and layer back only to have his sweet student lover turn around and suck the remaining cum off his penis leaving it dry. Then she joined him on the couch where she cuddled in his arms resting her pussy over his stomach and breasts on his chest.


	2. I want it over me

Next morning 7:30 am  
As Adam woke up he noticed Echo and trying not to wake her placed her next to him on the couch and got up to change and make breakfast. I think I'll make crepes for my beautiful lover. He thought to himself and went to get the eggs. As he closed the refrigerator door he noticed Echo in just her bra and panties trust falling up against the cabinet door. What you doing Mr. Young? Echo asked in a seductive tone. I'm making breakfast. He said with a slight smirk. Then she tip tied behind him and in the same sexy tone said. Well how about instead of making breakfast we make some love? Adam playing along said well would you like your love scrambled or over easy? I want it over me. She said with a wink. Then dragged him by the hand over to her bedroom and onto her bed board. As he looked around the room she pushed him onto the bed and pounced on him. And then began stripping her clothes starting with her bra. After she took it off Adam jumped at the chance to suckle on her tender C+ breasts. He grabbed her right one while suckling on her left making her moan with pleasure. Then after time he switched. After he suckled on both breasts evenly Echo pulled back and took her lovers shirt off and began kissing his stomach. While she did this Adam took the time to slide her panties off and tickle her pink pussy lips,making her moan with obvious pleasure. After a few minutes of tortured pleasure Echo moaned Adam I need you in me NOW! Then without further incentive Adam lifted Echo and placed her over his hard on and let her slowly slip herself over him. Ohh fuck Adam! Echo cried. Let me ride that rock hard cock of yours! Oh do you like it when my wet pussy rubs your dick. Oh fuck Echo I'm gonna cum but before he could cum she got off and placed her pussy over his lips and let him eat her out while she gave him a nice blow job getting the final 3 inches she couldn't get the night before. After about thirty seconds of deep throating and eating out, Adam and Echo both cried I'm cumming I'm cumming! Then the both came Echo all over Adams face and Adam shooting 8 streams of long sticky cum into Echo's awaiting mouth. Which she gladly showed to Adam and tilted her head back and swallowed. After all his was gone she opened her mouth to show that her mouth was empty. Once Adam showed Echo her mouth she slid her pussy along Adams stomach leaving a wet trail of her cum on his stomach and licked the remaining cum on Adam's face till there was no evidence she had exploded on his face. Then she said in her sluttiest sexiest voice she could muster up, does your long hard dick want to fuck the my lonely ass? All Adam could do was nod. And then Echo smiled and placed her hole a good 3 inches over his awaiting penis and free fell onto it making her moan hard. But before she could start her sexy ride Adam flipped them over so Echo was on her knees being prepared to be fucked doggy style. Ready? She asked and without an answer Adam began to pump his dick in and out after getting used to the rhythm she began slamming her ass onto his dick catching the motion. After a few minutes Adam and Echo both in unison said I'm cumming! Then they both came Adam in Echo and Echo dripping hot sticky cum all over her nice blue comforter. After they both were relieved from their climaxes , Adam said so how about a nice shower?  
To be Continued!


	3. Getting dirty in the shower! )

Previously: Adam said, so how about a nice shower?

Only if you promise to help me wash. Echo said in a seductive tone. Then the both got up sticky from all the sweat and cum mixtures, and walked down the hall, Adams hands around Echo's waist. As Adam turned on the shower Echo leaned into him and began to nibble on his earlobe and left trails of kisses down his neck, making Adam moan with pleasure. As soon as the water was warm enough Adam walked in followed by Echo who immediately got down on her knees and began fondling with his shaft giving it light kisses to the head. Augghhh Adam moaned as he was being pleasured by the girl he had had a crush on for so long. After a nice hand job she began licking the sides of his cock and leaving little pecks on the tip. Then out of no where she engulfed his cock and began bobbing up and down going down another inch each time. using her hands to jerk him. Ohh Echo! Was all he could say. After a long pleasurable blowjob. Adam cried Echo I'm gonna cum then she stood up and put the ready to erupt cum volcano into her pussy. And began humping into Adams chest her breast bouncing with every move. And before long Adam came into her filling her cunt with there mixed juices. After she was relieved she cupped her hands and scooped out a handful of cum for her cunt and dripped it down her throat humming mmmmmmm that was the best round yet! But wait? Adam said concerned aren't you worried you'll be pregnant? Nah Echo smirked I've been taking bc pills for a while now...don't ask. Adam put his hands to his chest in pretend surrender. So I could have been cumming in you all this time! Echo smiled and then said, Yeah but I wanted to make sure you were ready. Well obviously I'm ready Adam said with a joking smirk. Then your ready for another round? Only if you are! Echo said and then began to lick her juices off of Adams dick. As she was pleasuring her he grabbed her and placed her on top of him so her ass was inches away from his face and then grabbed the soap and began to scrub her being sure to slap her here and there. Then he rinsed his hands off and inserted 3 fingers into her wet spot to get her juices to spill out. When enough was out he pulled her pussy to his tongue and lapped every ounce of it up and the pit his fingers back in and pumped them making her moan and moan is such immense pleasure. Auuuuh Adam I'm gonna cum again then before she could explode he pulled out, making her cry Adam let me cum. What's the magic word?Please and what's my name? Adam! And what can I do for you? I want you to fuck my pussy! Fuck my pussy! Fuck my pussy NOW! Adam smiled in victory. And the put his fist in and began pumping his forearm in and out making her squeal in pain and pleasure, crying his name At the top of her lungs. Augghhh Adam Adam Aaaaaddddaaaammmm! She cried as she came hard her walls holding onto his arm tightly. After she settled down he slowly pulled his arm out and was about to lick it when he felt Echo going down on his dick again. So he rested his hand on her ass as he moaned Echo I'm cumming! Then he felt the feeling subsiding. Then he heard Echo whisper faintly time for revenge as she began rubbing his head making Adam cry out Echo! Yes she replied in a seductive tone. I need to cum! Ohh really like I need to cum. Then he realized what she was doing. Echo! Ok that's my name now what can I do for you? Make me cum now! Gladly Echo said. Then she continued to jerk him off making Adams feeling come back. Augghhh I'm gonna cum. He cried as Echo put her mouth on his cock and began swishing her saliva around like a tornado. Then with out warning she tasted the cum mix with her spit and hummed on his dick. When she pulled off she gargles the mixture Nd then with her mouth open throat up swallowed sending his cum down her throat like a toilet bowl. That was the most delicious round yet she smiled. After feeling relieved he remembered his still cum soaked arm and began to lick it but felt Echo snatch his Arm away and licking every finger like a lollipop. Then locked her entire mouth ontogeny bottom of his arm and began sliding up feeling the cum slide down her cheek, hitting her breast which Adam quickly engulfed, suckling her perky nipples making her moan. Then he turned off the water and the fell happily asleep in each others arms...in the tub.


End file.
